Kagome's Pursuit Of Happiness
by Fragile-Love
Summary: Kagome has gone through alot of sorrow during her short life, will her friends be able to remind her how great life is? And what will happen when Kikyou & Koga come into the picture?


**So this is my first fanfic...I know I know short, but I wanna see what kind of response I get get for this one and from there I will decide if I shall continue. If It does well I will be adding more and more writting to each chapter. Oh and I love jealousy sp be expecting lots of it! And draaaammmmaaaa! ^_***

**- Fragile-love**

Kagome Higarashi's life was changing, her mother had just passed away and she had no living relatives. Thankfully her mother had arranged some plans for her daughter, that way she wouldn't be alone. She had talked to the Takashi family, the riches and most powerful family in all of Japan. They had agreed to taking in Kagome if the worst was to happen. It was the least they could do for their beloved family friend and not to mention the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of friends, ever since they were little kids. They knew it would be healthy for the young girl to cope if she was surrounded by friends. She was told about the arrangements when her mothers cancer resurfaced at the age of 37, Kagome was only 17. The doctors said that there was nothing else they could do, the cancer had reached her brain and was inoperable. The news had devasted them all, but they knew that they had to accept it and move on. Of course it wasnt going to be easy, but they were willng to do what ever it takes in oder for Kagome's life to get back to normal.

_**The Funeral**_

'Momma, I wish you didnt have to leave me so soon.' Staring at the portrait of her mother with that beautiful smile that she always had on her face, even with everything that has happend she always smiled. Oh how Kagome loved that smile, it pained her to think that she was never goimg to see it again. A tear rolled down her pale face, quickly as it came down she wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"Now let us all bow our heads down and pray for she was taken from us before her time-" As the priest continued Kagome couldnt hold back anymore, she broke down in front of everyone. The waterfall of tears that she tried to keep away from staining her face ever since the funeral had began, from all the sympathy looks she kept getting from everyone how could she not feel so alone? No one dared to get up to comfort the poor women, except for one person. Inuyasha, he just couldnt stand seeing his friend in so much pain. He had never seen her like this before, not even at her brothers funeral. Which he was sure that she didnt cry in order to be strong for her mother, but now that she was gone she had lost all composure. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be her support. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tight. "Everything will be fine Kags... Time heals all wounds." he whispered into her ear, she just cried even louder into his chest. Kagome knew he was right but she just wated to let herself feel, just let it all out. Her brother...her mother they were both gone and she had to move on living without them. Looking up she saw her bestfriend Inuyasha and coulnt help but to be greatful to have a friend like him.

One by one everyone got up to lay a lilly on top of the coffin. Once everyone had placed their flower Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones left with the flower. Taking in a deep breath Kagome composed herself, wiped away some of the last few tears and placed her flower. Her mother had always loved Lilly's, she thought of them as a ray of sunshine. Because whenever she would see one it had always brought a smile to her face. One last tear rolled down the raven haired girls face as she whispered. "I love you mom.."

_**1 month later**_

_1st day of school_

Riiiiiiiiiing riiiiiinnngggg!

"Kagome..." No response. "Kagome!"

"Aghhhh, what the hell Inuyasha!?" smack.

"Hey what was that for!?" the annoyed demon yelled back.

"For screaming at me!" Kagome retorted

"But Kagome, I had a good reason for it.." Inuyasha responded sweetly.

"Oh yeah and what was your reason Inuyasha?"

"I needed you to turn off the alram..." Now that he had mentioned it, she could hear the alarm still ringging. Her eye brow began to start twitching, of all the reasons he could of given her he gave her the most annoying one yet! Turning it of she looked over at Inuyasha with a death glare.

"You woke me up yelling just so that I can turn off the stupid alarm!?" Once those words came out of Kagomes mouth Inuyasha ran out of the room, scared for his life he always found refuge with his mother.

"Inyasha what did you do this time?" Izaiyo had gotten used to the constant fighting her son and Kagome had ever since she moved in his room, she knew it wasnt that they hated each other. It was just their way of forgetting about all of what had happened to Kagome.

"Why do you asume that its always m-" he didnt get to finish before Kagome interupted. "BECAUSE ITS ALWAYS YOU!" Izaiyo has had enough and just bonked both teenagers on the head.

"Owww!" Now you two need to stop acting like children, your almost eighteen. You should be able to settle disagyour arguments like adult and just talk them out. "Fine."

"Keh..." Kagome glared at his response.

"Inuyasha..." His mother warned.

"Fine!" he yelled out as Kagome only smiled with her tounge sticking out.

Inuyasha couldnt help but smirk at his actions, she was finally starting to act like her old self. They struggled to even get her to get out of bed, but now she was smiling, laughing and even bickering with Inuyasha again. It made him feel as if he was doing his part as her friend.


End file.
